


I need to pass your class

by CookedFruit



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU where Steve is Peter's History Teacher, Armpit Kink, Body Worship, Breeding, Classroom Sex, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Foot Fetish, M/M, Muscle Worship, Peter is 18!!, Sub Peter Parker, raw dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookedFruit/pseuds/CookedFruit
Summary: Peter is not very smart in the history department, that's shown by his F grade. When his teacher Mr. Rogers confronts him about it after class Peter says that he is willing to do anything to raise his grade."Anything?" Mr. Rogers asked."Anything!" Peter responded.This is going to be a long day.





	I need to pass your class

**Author's Note:**

> I think I want to write a bunch of AUs where Peter and Steve are together but never as Spiderman and Captain America just like they always end up meeting and fucking but in different places and situations. Anyhow, I think this ship is really hot and I need more of it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It was no doubt that Peter was an excellent student in science but nothing could help him in the History department. He sits as a senior in an American History Class struggling to pay attention to the trail of tears lesson but fully paying attention to his teacher Mr. Rogers ass. I mean when you can’t focus on Andrew Jackson why not focus on some more fully rounded.

Mr. Steve Rogers was one of the history teachers at Peter’s high school, a younger and physically fit teacher. Steve knows his worth and he’s going to flaunt his body any way he knows how. Whether that be through his fitted pants to show off his large ass and bulky bulge, a button-up shirt that’s a size too small revealing his cartoonish pecs and biceps, even making sure his face was cleanly shaven to show his sculpted jaw. Coming to school every day and seeing his collages drool over him makes him feel cocky.

The bell rang and Peter was ready to get out of school and put his suit on, but as he was about to leave the door he heard a murmur from his teacher.

“Mr. Parker hope you don’t have anything going on after school today, I need to talk to you.” Mr. Rogers said as he started erasing his board. 

“Mr. Rogers I actually have somewhere I have to be.” Peter pleaded.

“Peter we need to talk, shut the door behind you.” Steve said now sitting on his desk.

Peter was confused but also intrigued sat down in the desk right in front of his teacher taking his jacket off and setting his bag down.

“Before we start, congratulations on your 18th birthday.” Steve said as he patted Peter firmly on the shoulder.

Peter shriveled at the larger man's hands placed on his shoulder. “Uhh- Thank you sir.” Peter smiled at the good wishes.

“We need to talk about your grade in my class Peter.” Steve said now sitting back on his desk, legs spread with Peter sitting right in the line of sight of the nice package. 

“I’m really trying Mr. Rogers, I really am! I just struggle with a few things you know?” Peter said in his most innocent way possible, trying to milk the situation he knows he’s going to struggle to get out of. 

“Peter you don’t take any of the Extra Credit I give you or do any of the homework to help your grade. You not doing well on my tests and bud, you’re sitting at an F. I’m running out of options, if you don’t pass my class you won’t graduate.” Steve said as he started swinging his feet back and forth.

“Mr. Roger, please I need to graduate. History is the only credit that I’m lacking, I need this. Please, there has to be something else we can do? Maybe I could clean your classroom or grade papers for you? Anything but more work please sir.” Peter pleaded to the older man, praying on his desk.

Steve ran his hand through his cleanly buzzed head and looked around at the empty hallway tensely. After confirmation of being the only ones left he unbutton his confining top button revealing a tuft of darker chest hair.

“Mr. Parker I know how you look at me.” Steve gulped. “If you want to pass this class you’re going to have to serve me, show that you really want to pass,” Steve said standing up and now sitting on Peter’s desk who now looked up in awe.

“Mr. Rogers, we’ll get in trouble. We can’t here, not now.” Peter said shriveling up in his seat. 

“You’ll serve me if you want that grade and that’s final.” Steve said now sternly.

Peter sat there under the larger man’s shadow staring at the collar bone showing through the open shirt. He really thinks his teacher is attractive, and hey he is 18 now. But what if this get’s out Aunt May finds out even the Avengers who wouldn’t let him in if they found out what he did. But he needs to graduate high school before even worrying about the cons, this was all worth the risk.

“Okay, give me a C+ or nothing.” Peter said using his leverage.

“Deal.” Steve said not skipping a heartbeat.

Making sure all possible viewing points are blocked and entryways are locked Steve quickly made his rounds while Peter sat not knowing what his teacher had in store. 

“Okay. I’m in charge here you listen to me or our deal is off you hear?” Steve said in an assertive way that Peter had never seen. 

“Sure.” Peter said as he nodded and sweat started growing on his brow.

“You respond to me by saying yes sir.” Steve said staring Peter down.

“Uh- Yes Sir.” Peter confusingly responded. 

Steve now stood in front of his desk and he quickly motioned for Peter to stand in front of him. 

“Strip, now.” Steve said crossing his arms now waiting before giving his next instruction. 

Peter hesitated for a second remembering he was in a classroom but then realized that he was in this odd situation that he had to strictly follow.

Peter kicked his shoes off of his dancer feet, then he unbuckled his belt and without taking it out the loops he dropped his pants to the floor revealing his loose blue boxers that emitted a light teen musk smell. Peter proceeded to take off his t-shirt. Peter was surprisingly toned under the shirt which caught Steve off guard but didn’t stop him from completing the objective. 

“Socks and underwear too.” Pointing at the locations on the younger man’s body. 

Peter hesitated and gave puppy dog eyes to his teacher now. 

“Now.” Steve said in the same bad cop tone.

Peter stripped off the last bit of clothing revealing a soft dick that was surrounded by dark brownish pubes. Peter didn’t know what to do with his hands so he tried his best to cover himself up.

“Turn around and bend over.” Steve said turning his finger in a circle.” 

Peter followed the order and bent over the desk that all of his clothes now lay on now blushing with embarrassment. Steve hopped off the desk and rolled his sleeves as he made his way to the ass that sat out in front of him. Steve ran his finger pass the dry and tight asshole which made Peter quiver. 

“Stand up, and face me.” Steve said and Peter responded quickly. 

The two men faced each other now. Peter had to look up a couple of inches to be able to make eye contact with the taller man but Mr. Rogers wasn’t just taller but wider. Steve has had more time to develop his manly broad shoulders. Peter looks surrounded and small, a bug waiting to be smashed. There was a second of silence all you could hear was the breathing between the two.

Without warning Steve went to go sit down in the rolly chair he had, he moved it into the space in front of his desk and sat down. He lowered his chair to the ground and stretched his muscular legs out and put his large feet right by Peter’s smaller feet.

“Take my shoes off and smell my feet.” Steve demanded as his hands gripped on the arms of the chair. Peter looked weirded out at the ask. “Do. It. Or no grade.” Steve said in the same aggressive tone he had been using.

“Fine.” Peter said getting down to his knees and untying his teachers dress shoes.

Peter grabbed the foot that was the same size as his face and held it up to his nose and took the biggest whiff of his superior’s musky scent. Lordy, that scent that Peter got a whiff of was addicting, Peter’s eyes grew when his nose met the wet sock which in return made Steve smile with confidence and felt dominance. 

“You can suck on my foot if you want to.” Steve said now crossing his arms.

Peter could not resist the temptation of his teachers' feet, it was so addicting. You could taste the sweat he had accumulated during the day. Peter went to take the sock off when suddenly the teacher barked.

“You need to ask to take the sock off.” Steve said.

“Sir.. Can I please take your sock off?” Peter complied.

“Why?” Steve responded. Peter paused before replying,

“Why do you want to take my sock off?” Steve asked again more persistently. 

“I want to suck on your toes sir.” Peter said and blushed embarrassingly. 

“I know you were a little piggy, you’ve probably wanted to get with your teacher for a while now haven’t you. Come on little Fag, take the sock off and suck on my toes.” Steve chuckled at the younger man as he starting coming to know what he wants.

Peter rips off the sweaty dress sock with his mouth; sucking on it to savor the salty flavor. He then grabbed his teacher’s right foot and looked up at his mentor for the go ahead. Steve nodded and Peter didn’t hesitate to stuff his teacher’s foot in his mouth.

Peter used his tongue and moved it through and between the older man’s sweaty toes. He got an overwhelming taste of musk and sweat, so addicting. He looked up at his alpha who’s spell he was under and he was fucking enjoying it. 

Steve used his other foot and put it on top of Peter’s head so his student started gagging on the large toes. “Take all of it bitch, every toe better be down your fucking throat.” Peter looked up and his eyes started watering choking on the tasty foot. Peter could feel Mr. Roger’s toenails on the roof of his mouth.

“That’s enough.” Steve said pulling his foot out of Peter’s mouth. 

“Stand up.” Steve said without moving and Peter quickly got up wiping the tears from his eyes and the saliva from his mouth.

“You did a good job bitch. I’ll let you take my shirt off and worship my body since you cleaned my foot so well.” Peter nodded and started unbuttoning his teacher’s shirt.

As the shirt opened Peter was so overwhelmed at what to look at. Mr. Roger’s huge pillowy pecs were the first thing that caught Peter’s eye. He started salivating at the beef that was in front of him, not just the Pecs but the sharply cut 8 pack or the bulging biceps that pop just as much as the pecs. He also had a nice layer of hair all over and Peter wanted to eat it all up. 

“What am I?” Steve said looking at the eager Peter.

“You’re my Muscle Master, sir.” Peter said not even looking in his teacher's eyes now eyeing the muscle basically drooling. 

“You can start.” Steve said laying his arms on the armrest. 

Peter was quick to grip his hands around the older man’s waist so he could start to worship the abs and pecs. Much like his feet, Steve’s abs were sweaty after a long day's work and were needing a good cleaning. Peter licked the muscles and was in awe. He has never seen anything this perfect, live and in person. Usually, porn hub is as close as he gets to a god like this but in person and his teacher? Peter was excited to get his hands on it. 

“That’s right bitch boy, I want each and every hair cleaned.” Steve said flexing for his student. 

Peter moved his way up stopping in the crevasse between the two pecs smelling the deep oaky and musky scent of a real man. 

“Sir I love your musky scent.” Peter said eyes closed while whiffing.

“It’s a real man's smell, you wouldn’t understand.” Steve said running his hands through his hair.

Peter has sucked, kissed, and licked every last part of his teacher’s chest and now he was going to move onto the nipples. They were hard and large, barely dusted with hair and Peter had to have it in his mouth. 

Peter went to suck on the hot man but was swatted away. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Steve said as Peter took a step back.

“I was going to suck on your nipple I just thought I-“ Peter was interrupted with a slap in the face by his teacher. 

“Did you ask me if you could suck on my nipple?” Steve said in a malevolent tone.

“N-No sir.” Peter said rubbing his face.

“That’s what I thought. You were doing so good.” Steve said standing up now hand behind Peter to comfort him. 

“Tsk Tsk. Now, you get punished.” Steve said as he forced Peter’s head into his armpit. 

“That’s right pig, now all you can smell is my smelly pits.” Steve said as Peter squirmed trying to get out of the muscle man’s grip. 

Luckily Steve’s pits were large and a perfect size for Peter’s face. Peter sat there just breathing in the older man’s skin and hair. Peter was having hard time breathing; the breaths he was able to make were full of the oaky scent he smelt on Steve’s chest and feet.

Steve released Peter and threw him onto the ground. 

“Unbuckle my pants.” Steve said now crossing his arms which made hit pecs seem bulkier. 

Peter Unbuckled his teachers pants, the following requests he followed orderly with unbuttoning and unzipping then taking them off. Steve towered above the belittled man that sat at his crotch level. Steve’s thighs and calves were just as muscular as the other parts of his body. Peter looked at the older man’s legs and wanted to be stepped on by them.

“Sir your thighs are godlike.” Peter said looking up at Steve though the vision was blocked by the beefy bulge showing in Steve’s tight black briefs.   
“I don’t take compliments from little bitches like you.” Steve said kicking Peter in the groin. 

“Did you like that?” Steve asked.

“Y-Yes Sir.” Peter said gasping for breath. It was weird Peter’s heart answered the question before his brain was able to process the question.

“That’s what I thought. Now open your mouth.” Steve said as he shoved his hard large 9-inch thick cock into Peter’s mouth.

“Suck my cock as you’ve dreamed about bitch.” Steve said forcefully bobbing Peters head on his cock.

Peter was going to town on the cock the best he could. He was no black belt in dick sucking but her loved being forced onto his teacher's cock. He knew how he had to try his best to please his man as Steve face fucked him.

“You slut you really love daddy’s dick.” Steve said pulling out and waking Peter with his dick.

“Sir I want more.” Peter pleaded to leave his mouth open.

“How about I fuck you in the ass, will that be enough for you?” Steve asked tilting his head a little.

“Yes please sir!” Peter prayed for the feeling of his teacher’s large cock in his ass.

Peter got into position on Mr. Roger’s empty desk. He laid on his back and spread his legs in the air holding them with waiting for his teacher’s cock. Steve grabbed the lube from his desk drawer and started covering his veiny cock in the fruity fluid. Peter looked up at his master with puppy dog eyes.

“Oh bitch, I’m not going to touch you unless you beg.” Steve said which made Peters now hard dick dribble with a little bit of pre-cum.

“Sir can I please have your cock?” Peter said which responded with Steve spanking him.

“You better beg harder.” Steve said. He proceeded to suck his two fingers and stick them in Peter’s tight hole which led to a moan from the smaller man. 

“Sir I want to you fuck me please.” Peter moaned and gripped the desk.

“How do you want it bitch?” Steve asked.

“I want your cock hard and raw sir, please!” Peter begged as his teacher finger fucked him.

“That’s more like it.” Steve said pulling his finger’s out of the now prepped whole and squirting some lube into Peter’s ass. Peter felt the cold liquid inside of him and he was ready for a dream of his to come true.

Without warning, Steve shoved his godly cock into his student’s ass.

“Oh fuck sir.” Peter said bucking his body as the cock entered him.

“You better relax if you want to be able to walk again. You asked for it hard and raw.” Steve said smiling as he picked up pace in the novice ass. 

“Yes sir.” Peter said wincing in pain but moaning because he loved the burning feeling.

Steve was way more experienced in this kind of situation then Peter and it shows. Steve started flexing his biceps as he fucked Peter showing he has all the power between the two, and Peter was never going to be the same in his teachers’ presence again.

“Ahh, look at these solid biceps. I bet you wish you could be this big, the godly. But look at you, my little sex doll.” Peter was getting close watching his musky master and mentor flex his manly muscles. 

“Sir can I please jack off?” Peter never thought he would have to ask to beat his meat but he loves that 

“No you can’t. You’re here to service me remember?” Steve said now hold Peter’s hands down.

Steve started picking up the pace like a fucking animal. His teeth were grinding as he was fucking hard and forcefully. Peter could feel the bush hit his ass and he knew he was going to have a hard time sitting for the next few days. Steve had sweat dripping off of him falling onto Peter’s stomach as well as down his own crafted chest. Steve was getting close and picking up the pace so he put his large foot up on the desk to get more leverage on the younger man's ass. 

“Do you want my seed?” Steve asked getting closer.

“Please sir, I want you to fill me all the way up.” Peter was tearing up as his ass was getting torn up.

“Get ready slut.” Steve said putting his foot back on the ground and slamming hard a few last times before releasing his load into his student’s ass.

“Jesus Christ.” Steve said unloading himself and flexing his neck muscle seeing a vein pop out. 

Steve released three thick strips of cum into Peter’s ass before pulling out and the mix of sweat, cum, and lube flood out of the now used ass. Steve smacked Peter’s abs and twisted his nipple’s. 

“I hope that C was worth not walking for a few days.” Steve said as he started putting his clothes back on and cleaning up his desk. Peter laid on the desk tired and worn out.

“Every last second was worth it sir.” Peter said sitting up now. 

“I want you out of my classroom in two minutes.” Steve said going to work on his laptop.

“Yes sir.” Peter said wincing at the pain he was still coming from as well as making an uncomfortable face at the liquid that was now running down the back of his legs.

“Here you can keep this, see you in class tomorrow.” Steve said throwing his balled up dress socks at the student.  
“See you tomorrow Mr. Rogers.” Peter said putting the socks in his pocket.

Peter walked out of the classroom and down the empty hall walking like he had been chafing for a month. He can’t believe what he just was able to experience, hoping it could   
happen again someday, Peter does want straight A’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave some comments about some prompts that I can try and do!!


End file.
